kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Schoolgirl Ghost
A depressed, attention-seeking ghost that briefly haunts Yoshimori and nearly causes Yurina Kanda to be hit by a car in the anime. She was a former student at local school, though since Yurina does not recognize the uniform she wears, the ghost either died long ago or did not attend Karasumori Academy.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 6 Appearance The ghost wears a dark blue school uniform, and has dark brown hair tied into two braids, one on either side of her neck. Personality She is both extremely desperate for attention and quick to anger: after Yoshimori approaches her, she immediately latches onto him (literally at one point, forcing him to drag her along with him) and tries to convince him to listen to her story. When he refuses, she becomes extremely angry, and threatens to curse all of the students at Karasumori Academy. She also hates living students out of jealousy, and is strongly implied to have caused some people to be hit by cars at busy intersections. History In the anime, the ghost says she died in an accident while she was still a student. She is also portrayed as being more malevolent toward living students in the anime, and having caused several people to be hit by cars at busy intersections. Plot 'A Lesson After Dying' On the way to school, Yurina sees a girl in an unfamiliar school uniform at a busy intersection. Not realizing that the girl is a ghost, Yurina smiles at her in greeting as they pass each other in the street, but the girl's answering smile is more of a smirk. Yurina glances over her shoulder just before she reaches the other side of the street, wondering if she knows the girl. Suddenly, Kyoko grabs Yurina and pulls her out of the street, just in time to avoid being hit by a large truck. Yurina is surprised to learn that there have been several such accidents recently. Later at school, the same ghost appears under the unseasonal cherry blossom tree. Yurina sees her again, but when her friends are unable to, realizes the girl must be a ghost. Suddenly, Yoshimori runs up to ghost, speaks to her, and drags her away. In class, the ghost is still lurking around Yoshimori, much to his annoyance. Once class ends, he drags her up to the roof and orders her to leave. The ghost refuses, insisting that she wants him to listen to her story. Yoshimori insists that it's pointless, since as a Kekkaishi the only thing he can really do is destroy her. The ghost becomes enraged, revealing her hatred for living students and threatening them all. Yoshimori immediately threatens to destroy her, which shocks her into backing down. She meekly agrees to go and see Yumeko Hananokoji as Yoshimori had been suggesting all along. Powers & Abilities Malicious Haunting: She has shown a capacity for both locating spiritually aware living people (generally they alone can see her) and leading them to their doom by distraction, catching their attention and then luring them into potentially fatal situations. Gloomy Aura: At two different points, she displays an aura: one of dark gloom while she haunts Yoshimori, and one of malevolence that explodes outwards when he refuses her request. Though these were most likely just for show, Yoshimori takes the threat seriously and warns that he will destroy her if she tries to harm anyone. References Category:Ghosts & Spirits Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased